Sauve-moi
by Naevaa
Summary: Stiles a été trop loin dans ses recherches et se retrouve piégé dans un cachot. Pourquoi Derek n'intervient-il pas ? Stiles a besoin de lui plus que jamais, impuissant face à deux Alpha.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose. Où plutôt, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule personne : Derek. Derek Hale.

Derek Hale allait arriver, et il allait le sauver du merdier dans lequel il s'était encore fourré. C'était sûr. _Il en était sûr_.

Encore une fois, il avait était trop loin dans ses recherches. Encore une fois, il avait été trop curieux.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu appeler son père dès le moment où ça avait commencé à craindre. Mais il avait eu deux bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire.

Déjà, il n'avait pas eu toutes les infos en naviguant sur le net. Il lui avait fallut plus. Et quand il avait vu les clés du poste de police posées sur la table, il avait vu là une belle occasion d'avoir des documents. Et les documents l'avaient justement amené ici. Le Shérif Stilinski n'était pas bête. Il allait tout de suite faire le rapprochement.

En suite, et bien les personnes qui l'avaient séquestré lui avait prît son portable. Ce qui n'était pas pratique pour pouvoir contacter quelqu'un.

En outre, Stiles était foutu.

Sauf si Derek venait. Parce que Stiles avait remarqué que Derek n'était jamais très loin de lui. Il était même toujours plus proche que Scott, son propre meilleur ami ! Alors soit Derek gardait un œil sur lui parce qu'il savait que l'humain se mettait sans arrêt dans des situations foireuse, soit il s'inquiétait constamment pour lui.

La première proposition restait cependant la plus plausible.

Dans tous les cas, si Derek ne bougeait pas ses _belles fesses d'Alpha_ – et c'était bien sûr la panique qui lui faisait penser ça, Stiles était un homme mort.

Finir en pâture pour deux Alpha n'était pas vraiment la mort qu'il avait imaginé. Et puis comment Scott allait expliquer au Shérif qu'il était mort en ne ramenant que les ossements ? Son père voudrait en savoir plus. Et l'histoire des pumas n'allait pas fonctionner éternellement.

À quoi bon s'inquiéter de toute façon. Ça ne faisait que … DEUX JOURS qu'il était cloîtré.

En DEUX JOURS, personne n'avait eu la magnifique idée de partir à sa recherche ? Bon d'accord, il était dans l'endroit le plus reculé de Beacon Hill, et lui-même n'aurait pas eu l'idée de venir chercher ici. Enfin, il n'aurait pas eu l'idée s'il n'avait pas été fouillé dans les dossiers du poste.

Puis zut. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

Il tirait sur ses bras, essayant de briser les chaînes accrochées à ses poignets, le retenant contre le chauffage. En vain.

L'aide d'un certain loup garou grand, beau, brun, aux yeux bleu-vert ne serait finalement pas si malvenu.

Le chauffage commençait à lui brûler le dos, et il avait beau se bomber le torse autant qu'il pouvait, la chaleur était trop forte et il commençait en plus à avoir des courbatures.

De plus, ce qu'il avait découvert sur les deux Alpha qui le retenaient lui laissait penser qu'il était mieux pour lui de ne pas appeler son Alpha préféré tel qu'un bêta l'aurait appelé en hurlant. Non. Là, c'était trop risqué.

Les Alpha étaient justement ici pour Derek. Ils n'étaient actuellement qu'au nombre de deux, mais Stiles était presque sûr que d'autre Alpha faisaient parti du groupe et étaient à la recherche d'Alpha comme Derek dans le pays. Tous ça sentait l'association à plein nez.

Ils voulaient prendre Derek.

Et bien que celui-ci était la seule chance à Stiles pour s'en sortir vivant, il espérait que Derek n'allait pas venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup – _au sens propre et figuré_.

Il continuait deux, trois fois de se débattre avant d'abandonner lâchement. Pourquoi personne ne venait ? Scott ? Erika ? Boyd ? Isaac ? Même Jackson ? Pourquoi … Derek … n'agissait-il pas ?

Il était seul face à beaucoup plus fort que lui. Peut-être aussi plus malin. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il en avait dans le crâne !

Les Alpha avaient déjà dû faire le rapprochement entre lui et la meute. Stiles était constamment avec eux ! Il était certain qu'il empestait le Loup Garou à 10 km.

Et puis il était dans l'endroit le plus lugubre qui lui est était donné de voir. Il était certain que s'il n'avait pas été collé à un chauffage, il serait mort de froid, à l'heure qu'il était.

Quelle heure était-il, d'ailleurs ? Bon sang il avait faim. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu aussi faim dans toute son existence.

Comment pouvait-il encore lutter ? _Pourquoi_ devait-il encore lutter ? Ah oui. Il l'avait promit à Derek.

Ils avaient eu une brève conversation téléphonique avant que Stiles n'aille au poste, et il lui avait juste dit qu'il faisait des recherches. Evidemment, le Loup Garou avait grogné. Puis sachant que c'était peine perdue face à l'hyperactif, il avait finalement cédé.

- _Promet-moi que tu feras attention, Stiles._

- _Oui, oui ! Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive de toute façon ? Que je me fasse bouffé par un Loup ? J'ai été habitué à cette éventualité depuis un moment._

- _Stiles. Sérieusement. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit … juste … Attends-moi._

Alors Stiles l'attendait. Il l'attendait depuis deux jours. Et il en était toujours au même point. Assit dans cette petite salle sombre, sans fenêtre. L'air qui lui donné l'oxygène provenant seulement de la grille qui faisait office de porte.

Il se sentait comme un prisonnier dans un cachot. Ne sachant pas ce qui allait lui arriver.

Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer sans l'aide de personne. Ses deux ravisseurs étaient capables de le laisser pourrir ici. Il préférait cependant finir en pâture pour loup garou que pour nourriture à rat. Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit un peu plus dignement que d'être décomposé par des animaux qui ne faisaient même pas la taille de ses pieds.

Il entendait des pas s'approcher dangereusement de lui, et il préférait fermer les yeux plutôt que de montrer sa peur. À quoi bon ? De toute façon les loups entendaient son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Il n'avait pas longtemps à attendre avant que la grille ne s'ouvre.

- C'est lui ? Un gosse ?

La voix était grave, et Stiles était certain de ne l'avoir jamais entendu. Un troisième Alpha venait d'arriver. Et ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Un reniflement dédaigneux répondait au nouveau venu.

- Sens-le. Tu verras.

Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la situation. Il y avait un instant de silence, où Stiles sentait une présence bien trop proche de lui.

- Je dois avouer que tu avais raison … Son odeur est partout sur ce gosse.

Et merde. Il en était sûr.

Il ouvrait brusquement les yeux alors qu'on lui saisissait le col de son tee-shirt.

- Wow ! J'ai rien fait, je ne suis au courant de rien ! Je le jure !

L'Alpha en face de lui, pas si impressionnant qu'il l'aurait pensé, levait les yeux au ciel.

- Je **sais** que tu mens.

- M-Mentir … Mais sur quoi ?

Les deux yeux marron lui faisant face se plissaient dangereusement. Il était prît au piège. Il devait soit parler, soit mourir. Et actuellement, il avait un petit doute. Rien ne lui garantissait la vie et encore moins la liberté une fois qu'il aurait parlé.

- Où se cache Derek Hale ?

- Derek qui ? Ça ne me dit rien.

Il savait que son cœur avait loupé un battement en entendant le nom du loup, contre disant ses paroles.

La pression sur son col se faisait plus forte, alors qu'il apercevait les canines de l'homme s'allonger lentement.

- Alors comment expliques-tu, microbe, que son odeur soit partout sur toi ?

- Bon, OK ! J'ai peut-être eu à faire à lui … deux trois fois ! C'est tout !

Etant donné le regard meurtrier, il n'avait visiblement pas donné la bonne réponse.

- On ne s'imprègne pas de l'odeur de quelqu'un _juste _en discutant avec lui ! Je te conseille de dire la vérité.

Il était dans une impasse. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Bon, d'accord, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû mettre les pieds là-dedans. Mais il se sentait concerné par tous ça, lui aussi. Scott, son meilleur ami, était un loup garou ! Ça l'incluait automatiquement dans l'histoire !

- D'accord. Je vais dire la vérité.

L'homme relâchait un peu son tee-shirt, restant tous de même sur ses gardes.

- En fait, on ne s'aime pas du tout, Derek et moi. C'est vrai quoi ! Il me frappe tous le temps ! Une fois il a même frappé ma tête contre un volant !

Et c'était parti. Son hyperactivité prenait le dessus. Et mélangé à la panique, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

- D'ailleurs, il me plaque toujours contre les murs ! Violement, je veux dire ! Ça doit être pour ça que sa sale odeur est sur moi ! Et puis il roule toujours des yeux, quand je parle. Comme s'il en avait mare de moi ! Ce qui est le cas, en fait ! Je l'insupporte ! Alors franchement, pff ! Aucun lien. Nada. Je ne sais même pas comment vous avez pu penser l'inverse !

Les deux hommes dans la pièce avaient un mauvais sourire, et Stiles n'en comprenait pas la raison. Il avait pourtant dit majoritairement la vérité. Pourquoi est-ce que ses ravisseurs ne le croiraient pas ?

- Comment expliques-tu ceci, dans ce cas ?

Stiles palissait alors que l'écran de son si précieux téléphone portable apparaissait devant ses yeux, ainsi qu'une fenêtre annonçant vingt-quatre appels manqués d'un dénommé _Derek, mon chou_.

Et merde.

Pourquoi avait-il mît ce surnom, déjà ? Sans doute parce que ça avait fait relativement chier Derek, et que tout ce qui pouvait faire chier l'Alpha était bon à prendre.

- C'est un malentendu.

Son crâne se frappait violement contre le chauffage derrière lui. Le premier coup venait de partir, et ça ne faisait pas du bien.

- Tu cherches vraiment les ennuis, petit. Tu devrais plutôt nous dire **où** se cache Derek Hale.

- Vous n'avez qu'à lui envoyer un message lui disant de venir. Ce n'est pour ça que vous avez prît mon portable, non ?

Cette fois, c'était un coup de poing dans sa joue qui le faisait taire. Il devait vraiment apprendre fermer sa bouche, parfois.

- C'est exactement ce qu'on a fait. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est un de ses idiots de bêta qui est venu. Brun aux cheveux frisé. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Il fermait les yeux. Bon sang … Scott était venu … Qu'avaient-il fait de lui ?

- Non.

- Ah ouais ? Parce qu'il ressemble beaucoup au garçon nommé Scott dans ton téléphone. Un ami, peut-être ?

- Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

- Pas grand-chose, malheureusement. Tu as de la chance, ton ami a réussi à nous échapper.

Stiles retrouvait enfin l'espoir. Scott savait où il était. Lui et le reste de la meute n'allait pas tarder à intervenir. Il devait juste être patient.

Il devait attendre. _Attendre Derek_.

- Je vais être clair avec toi, microbe. Si tu ne parles pas, tu es un homme mort. Est-ce que Derek Hale en vaut la peine ?

Derek en valait mille fois la peine. Mais pouvait-il le dire sans risquer de mourir ? Il n'était qu'un misérable appât. Et si les ravisseurs découvraient à quel point Derek comptait pour lui, alors il deviendrait également un moyen de pression pour que Derek rejoigne les Alpha.

- J-Je … Je ne sais pas … Où il est …

Un autre coup de poing partait, dans son abdomen cette fois. Il avait du mal à respirer. Son dos était brûlant. Il souffrait de partout. Il avait besoin de manger, de boire. De sortir d'ici.

Malgré sa faiblesse, il entendait très bien la voix de l'autre homme retentir, détournant l'attention sur lui.

- Kurt. Ashley arrive. Elle est accompagnée.

- Par qui ?

Il y avait un petit instant de silence.

- Je crois reconnaître l'odeur. Il s'agit de Derek Hale.

Stiles s'accordait enfin un sourire. Derek était là. Tout allait bientôt être terminé. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, rassurer son père, voir Scott, retourner à son lycée, participer à l'horrible cours du professeur Harris, retrouver son précieux ordinateur. Il allait pouvoir revenir aux entraînements, être l'hyperactif chiant qu'il était et se faire frapper par Derek. Se faire frapper par Derek autant que celui-ci le voudrait, temps qu'il était là, à ses côtés.

Une larme coulait le long de sa joue, mais c'était une larme de soulagement. Il avait voulu faire croire qu'il était fort en venant ici. Mais la réalité l'avait dépassé. Devant tout ce surnaturel, il était impuissant. Qu'un simple humain parmi tant d'autre.

Il les entendait. Les pas venir dans leur direction. C'était rassurant de savoir que l'une des deux personnes était Derek. Il était si près de lui.

Et enfin, il le voyait. Derrière la grille, le regardant, une pointe de culpabilité dans ses yeux verts d'eau. Il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Il se sentait revivre. Il se sentait respirer. Comme si jusqu'à maintenant, l'air qu'il respirait n'était qu'artificiel.

- Il vient de se rendre.

Stiles entendait à peine la voix de la femme. Il restait accroché au regard du brun.

- Alors tu acceptes finalement de nous suivre, Derek Hale ?

Celui-ci lâchait le regard de l'humain et serrait sa mâchoire, posant ses yeux sur l'homme qui quelques minutes plus tôt était accroupi devant Stiles, lui donnant des coups en le menaçant.

- Je voudrais d'abord lui parler. On en discutera après.

L'homme était méfiant, mais il hochait tous de même la tête.

- Bien. Tu as dix minutes. Pas plus.

Ils s'en allaient tous les trois, fermant la grille à doubles tours derrière eux.

Derek s'accroupissait alors juste devant l'humain, le fixant d'un regard sombre. Il restait cependant silencieux, et Stiles trouvait cela trop pesant.

- Ils écoutent, c'est ça ?

L'Alpha fermait un instant les yeux, avant de poser une main sur la joue du plus jeune.

- Non. Ils sont trop loin.

- OK. C'est quoi ton plan ?

Il avait du mal à parler. Sa gorge était sèche face à Derek. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment. Maintenant, devant Derek, il avait le droit d'être faible.

- Il n'y a pas de plan, Stiles. Je suis désolé.

- Quoi ? Tu … Tu ne vas tous de même pas partir avec eux ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais …

Sa voix se brisait alors qu'il regardait l'adolescent dans les yeux.

- Une fois que j'aurais refusé, je ne pourrais pas assurer ma survie.

- Tu rigoles ? Je … Non !

Derek fouillait dans sa poche, et en sortait un petit flacon.

- C'est de l'aconit tue-loup.

Il le glissait en suite dans la poche de Stiles, avant de venir prendre son visage en coupe.

- Scott et les autres vont venir te chercher. J'espère que tu n'auras pas à utiliser ce que je viens de te donner … mais je préfère m'assurer que tu l'es.

Les larmes qui sortaient des yeux de Stiles venaient jusque sur les mains du loup. Derek ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il venait tous juste de retrouver l'espoir. Pourquoi le lui arracher aussi vite ?

- T-Tu … Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, Derek !

- C'est mieux ainsi.

- Non !

- Regarde dans l'état que tu es à cause de moi, Stiles. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

- C'est de ma faute, merde ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir à cause de moi, hein ? Je croyais que tu étais un Alpha ! Que tu étais plus fort que ça, bordel !

- Stiles …

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça …

- Et que peux-tu faire, hein ?

- Je t'en pris, Derek … Reste avec moi …

Les yeux de l'Alpha étaient humides. Il se sentait si mal de faire souffrir Stiles.

- Ferme les yeux, Stiles.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ferme les yeux.

- Pour ne pas voir que tu es triste ? Je _veux_ voir ta tristesse, Derek. Au moins … pour que je sache … que … je compte au moins un peu pour toi …

- Je fais tous ça justement parce que tu comptes, Stiles.

Stiles suivait des yeux l'unique larme qui venait de s'échapper de l'œil du loup garou. Ça ressemblait trop à des adieux. Ça devenait trop douloureux.

- Reste …

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Mais la supplication se ressentait tous de même.

- Les dix minutes sont bientôt passées. Je vais devoir y aller.

- Derek …

- Si jamais je m'en sors …

Il s'interrompait, caressant les joues de l'ados de ses pouces.

- Je te ferais regretter la peur que tu m'as fais, Stiles.

Celui-ci étouffait un rire.

- C'est ça … En me plaquant contre un mur ?

- Contre tous les murs que tu croiseras.

- Je n'attends que ça …

Derek approchait son visage, et posait doucement son front contre celui de l'hyperactif.

- Si jamais je m'en sors … Stiles … Il y a tellement de chose que je voudrais faire …

- Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir.

Le silence qui suivait était reposant et pesant à la fois. Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils allaient se revoir.

C'est peut-être ce qui poussait Derek à faire la suite. Il plaquait ses lèvres sur celle de Stiles sans plus attendre. Ils avaient attendu tellement de temps. Du temps de perdu. Et il aurait voulu être certain qu'il avait encore toute sa vie pour recommencer.

Stiles répondait au baiser. Les choses n'auraient pas dû se finir ainsi. Embrasser Derek dans un cachot pourri, attacher contre un chauffage et son corps meurtri par ses ravisseurs … C'était trop loin de l'idée qu'il s'était fait d'une relation avec Derek. Trop éloigner de ce qu'il aurait voulu.

C'était un baiser d'adieux. Et aucun des deux n'apprécier cela. Plutôt que la fin, ça aurait dû être le début. Le début de tellement de bonne chose.

Derek relâchait finalement les lèvres de l'humain. Les larmes étaient parfaitement visibles sur ses joues, et Stiles s'en serait arraché le cœur s'il n'était pas prisonnier des chaînes entourant ses poignets.

- À bientôt, Stiles.

- Ne pars pas, Derek.

Le loup lui volait un dernier baisé avant de se lever.

- Ils vont venir te chercher.

Il se retournait en suite et appelait les Alpha afin de sortir.

- Derek !

- Ne dis plus un mot, Stiles.

- Je t'ai promis … que t'attendrais …

- Et tu as tenu ta promesse.

- Pas encore.

Derek lui lançait un dernier regard. Il espérait vraiment qu'il allait s'en sortir. Au moins pour Stiles. _Surtout_ pour Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors voilà la suite de Sauve-moi, qui arrive malheureusement avec plus de retard que je ne l'aurais pensé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et bien évidement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Bonne lecture !_

.

.

* * *

- Stiles ? Lève-toi mon pote. On doit partir !

Stiles avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il n'était même pas sûr de l'identité de la personne qui essayer de le mettre debout.

- Scott ?

- Je suis là, Stiles. Il faut que tu essayes de te lever.

La respiration de l'humain se coupait alors qu'il semblait retrouver ses esprits.

- Scott … Derek il …

- On verra ça plus tard. Isaak et Erika montent la garde, mais on doit se dépêcher.

- Jackson ? Boyd ? Où sont-il ?

- Ils essayent de retrouver Derek.

Stiles s'accrochait à la veste de son ami et puisait dans toutes ses forces pour se lever. S'il y avait la moindre chance pour que la meute sauve Derek, alors Stiles devait encore se battre.

Ils sortaient tous deux du cachot et se mettaient à arpenter le grand couloir. Ils étaient très certainement dans un souterrain. Stiles n'avait même pas froid. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Son dos était brûlé et les coups que lui avaient donné l'Alpha étaient toujours douloureux. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le départ de Derek et l'arrivé de Scott. Il s'en fichait pas mal, à vrai dire. Il voulait juste se réveiller. Parce que tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un misérable cauchemar.

- Tiens bon Stiles. Ce sera bientôt fini.

Ils mettaient un certain moment avant d'arriver à la sortie.

La lumière aveuglait Stiles. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été enfermé depuis des mois. Il fermait les yeux avant des rouvrir, s'habituant à la lumière. Ils étaient au plein cœur de la forêt. L'odeur de dehors lui avait tellement manqué. Les couleurs vive. Tout. Tout lui avait manqué.

- Erika ? Où est Isaak ?

- Une femme nous surveiller. Il l'a suivi. On espère que ça nous mènera à Derek.

- Ashley, murmurait difficilement Stiles.

- Ashley ?

- C'est … une Alpha … la seule fille.

- Tu sais combien ils sont ?

Il voulait répondre à son meilleur ami, mais la force le quittait petit à petit, et ses yeux avaient de plus en plus de mal à rester ouvert.

- Trois … à ma … connaissance …

- Bien … On à l'avantage en nombre … Mais en force, j'en doute …

- Scott, il lui faut de l'eau et du sucre, il est trop faible.

Scott regardait son meilleur ami accroché à lui. Il tournait de l'œil et n'arrivait même pas à tenir debout.

- Erika, tu pourrais l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

- Et toi ?

- Je dois aller retrouver les autres. On ne peut pas se permettre de les laisser se battre à quatre.

- D'accord.

Erika s'approchait et passait le bras libre de Stiles par-dessus son épaule.

- Tu vas devoir m'aider un peu, mon grand ! La voiture n'est pas à côté !

Alors que son meilleur ami le lâchait, s'apprêtant à partir, Stiles s'accrochait à sa manche.

- Scott … Attends …

Le loup se retournait vers lui.

- Dans ma … poche …

Scott fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas. C'était donc Erika qui prenait l'initiative de fouiller les deux poches de jean de Stiles. Elle trouvait finalement un petit flacon. Stiles le lui prenait en la remerciant.

Scott s'approchait de son meilleur ami.

- Est-ce que c'est de l'aconit ?

- Derek … me l'a donné …

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu le garde, si vous vous faite attaquer.

Stiles secouait négativement la tête, attrapant la main de Scott. Il la serrait fortement, lui donnant le flacon par la même occasion.

- Ramène-le moi … S'il te plaît …

Scott regardait gravement son ami avant de lui faire un tendre sourire.

- Promis, Stiles.

Il s'en allait en suite en mettant précieusement l'aconit dans sa poche.

- Allez Stiles. On ne doit pas rester ici.

- Erika ?

- Oui ?

- Tu … tu devrais me laisser et …

- Hors de question. Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, et je reviendrais seulement après les aider. Scott et Derek m'en voudraient trop si je te laissais mourir en plein milieu de la forêt !

Ils avançaient difficilement. Erika avait beau être une louve, porter une larve n'était pas chose facile.

Ils leur fallaient plus d'une demi-heure pour rejoindre la voiture, laissé à la sortie de la forêt. La jeune fille était rassuré de ne pas avoir été attaquer. Seule avec Stiles à bout de force, elle n'aurait pas été sûre d'arriver à se défendre.

Elle déposait le garçon sur la banquette arrière.

- On a fait le plus dur Stiles.

Celui-ci fermait doucement les yeux, touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

- Derek …

Il sombrait en suite, à bout de force, dans un sommeil qu'il avait bien mérité, mais bien loin de le réconforter.

* * *

Quand Stiles ouvrait les yeux, le blanc qu'il voyait partout autour de lui l'effrayait d'abord. Il n'était plus dans les cachots, et c'était une bonne chose, mais où était-il ?

Il refermait les yeux un instant, essayant de faire appel à sa mémoire. Il se souvenait vaguement de deux Alpha le martyrisant, essayant de lui soutirer des informations sur …

Il ouvrait brusquement les yeux.

- Derek …

Une personne à ses côtés s'étouffait avant de se racler la gorge.

- Est-ce que tu viens de dire le prénom _Derek _? Comme dans _Derek Hale_ ? C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?!

- Quoi ? Non ! Il en serait incapable pourquoi est-ce que …

Il se figeait d'horreur en croisant le regard surpris de l'homme qu'il connaissait bien.

- Papa ?!

- D'accord bon heu … On discutera de ça plus tard. Car oui. On en rediscutera.

Le shérif soupirait finalement en posant une main sur l'avant bras de son fils.

- Que s'est-il passé, Stiles ?

Celui-ci essayait de se redresser. Mauvaise idée. Son dos était hors d'usage, et Stiles semblait seulement maintenant se souvenir qu'il avait été deux jours contre un chauffage à pleine température.

De plus, le coup que lui avait donné l'Alpha dans le thorax devait avoir fait plus de dégâts que ce qu'il aurait pensé étant donné la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Il se sentait tellement minable.

- Erika … n'a rien dit ?

- Elle t'a déposé ici et elle est repartie aussitôt. Il faut que tu m'expliques, Stiles.

- OK heu …

Il inspirait profondément. Il n'avait aucune explication a donné à son père, et il n'était pas en état de réfléchir aussi rapidement que d'habitude.

- Je te demande juste … de me faire confiance.

Le shérif secouait la tête en regardant gravement son fils.

- Je te fais sans arrêt confiance, Stiles. Mais là … Tu as failli y laisser ta vie. Oh ! Et je sais que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce que tu as trouvé dans nos fichiers.

- Vos fichiers ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je t'en prit, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Tu as laissé le dossier sur mon bureau.

- Tu as juste dû oublier de le ranger !

- Arrête de mentir, d'accord ?

- Écoute papa je … Je ne peux vraiment rien te dire.

- J'en ai mare de tous ces secrets. Quand est-ce que tu me parleras enfin, hein ?

Il avait déjà pensé plein de fois à en parler à son père. Avoir la police de leur côté aurait été d'une grande aide. Surtout quand Derek avait été suspecté de meurtre. Mais voilà, il n'avait aucune envie de mêler son père à tout ça. Il était assez conscient du danger que c'était pour les êtres humains. Il en était actuellement la preuve, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital – car il en avait déduis qu'il était bel et bien à l'hôpital.

- Fais moi confiance. Encore. S'il te plaît.

- Est-ce que … tu réalise … à quel point je me suis inquiéter ces deux derniers jours ?! J'ai mît en patrouille tous mes hommes pour te retrouver ! Et toi ... Tes amis te retrouvent par je ne sais quel miracle et tu me demandes juste de te faire confiance ! Je crois que … Je ne peux pas, Stiles. J'ai … j'ai déjà perdu la femme de ma vie. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon fils.

La tirade de son père lui arrachait le cœur. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui faire subir ça. Et puis il n'était même pas certain de sortir indemne de l'hôpital. Il survivrait, ça, c'était sûr. Sinon, il serait déjà mort. Mais son état d'âme dépendrait de Derek. De si Derek avait survécu ou non.

- Papa … Je suis désolé.

Son père se contentait d'aller à la porte et de l'ouvrir lentement.

- Je vais prévenir de ton réveil.

- D'accord.

Stiles fermait les yeux alors que le shérif quitter la pièce. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose à part attendre.

Attendre. Encore.

Attendre Derek.

* * *

Après quelques jours passés dans son lit d'hôpital, Stiles avait enfin trouvé une bonne position. Il était légèrement assit, de façon a pouvoir garder un oeil sur la fenêtre et donc sur ce qu'il se passait dehors. Melissa lui avait même dégotté une veille console portable pour passer le temps.

Mais la vérité, c'était que Stiles n'avait la tête ni à regarder dehors, ni à jouer a des jeux vidéo. Il voulait juste voir ses amis, et s'assurer que Derek allait bien. Qu'il était toujours de ce monde.

Alors il avait attendu Scott, Erika, ou même Isaak. Pourquoi pas Boyd ? Mais quand un loup garou passait enfin le pas de sa chambre d'hôpital, il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce que ce soit Jackson Whittemore.

- Jackson ?

- Stilinski.

Celui-ci fermait les yeux un instant, redoutant la conversation qui allait suivre. Il avait voulu des nouvelles. Mais maintenant qu'elles étaient à sa portée, il doutait. La vérité était elle bonne à savoir ?

- Ok, heu, je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien toi et moi, et je ne sais pas si je dois te demander pourquoi tu es là et non Scott. En fait, on se fiche de tous ça, parce que tu viens juste pour m'apporter une nouvelle que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre. Alors on va commencer en douceur. Pourquoi pas Scott ?

- Il est avec ton père.

Ces quelques mots auraient pu le rassurer. Mais la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec le shérif n'avait pas été fructueuse, et il doutait fortement qu'ils prennent juste un café ensemble.

- En fait, toute la meute est avec ton père.

- Ah ... Et heu ... Pourquoi ?

- Ils lui expliquent ton absence de deux jours et la cause des dégâts que tu as subit.

- Vous avez finalement trouvé une excuse ?

Jackson fronçait les sourcils.

- Non, Stilinski. Ils lui donnent les vraies raisons.

Si Stiles n'avait pas déjà était dans un lit, il était certain qu'il serait tombé à la renverse, tant le choc était violent.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Nous avons tous décidé que c'était mieux ainsi.

- Non ! Pourquoi le mêler à tous ça, bordel ?!

- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ton père, Stilinski.

Stiles déglutissait difficilement, se rendant parfaitement compte que les prochains mots qui sortiraient de la bouche du loup garou mettraient soit un terme à sa vie, soit un terme à ses souffrances.

- Comment ... Va Derek ?

Jackson le regardait un instant qui paraissait être une éternité pour Stiles.

- Nous sommes arrivés trop tard.

Le temps semblait d'un seul coup s'arrêter. Il avait mal comprit. Ça devait être ça. En fait, Jackson venait sans doute de dire qu'il allait bien. Voilà. Derek allait bien.

Alors pourquoi son coeur semblait ne plus battre ?

- Il s'était déjà occupé tous seul des Alpha quand nous sommes arrivés.

Stiles fermait les yeux alors que l'oxygène entrait enfin dans ses poumons, comme s'il venait d'émerger de plusieurs jours passés sous l'eau.

- Mais t'as voulu me faire crevé ou quoi ?!

Il s'accordait enfin un sourire en regardant le plafond.

- Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer et après je le ressusciterais pour ...

Il s'interrompait en regardant le loup du coin de l'œil. Il avait rarement vu Jackson avec un sourire amusé envers lui, si ce n'est pour se moquer de lui. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs ...

- Il s'est fait les trois Alpha, tu dis ?

- En fait, deux. On s'est chargé de la troisième parce qu'il était à bout de force. Si tu veux mon avis, il avait une bonne raison de rester en vie. Après tout, il a une meute à gérer.

Stiles lâchait un petit rire, plus par soulagement qu'autre chose. Le moment aurait été meilleur si ça avait été Scott devant lui, ou carrément Derek lui-même, mais c'était aussi bien que ça se passe ainsi. Il aurait sans doute fait une crise cardiaque s'il avait vu Derek, et il se serait mit à pleurer comme une nana si ça avait été Scott. Donc Jackson était finalement un bon choix.

Au bout d'un moment, Stiles osait enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Est-ce qu'il va venir me voir ?

Le loup soupirait d'agacement en passant une main sur sa nuque.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je suis juste ici parce que les autres m'ont envoyer.

Stiles faisait une grimace.

- J'avais presque oublié que tu étais Jackson Whittemore.

- En cher et en os.

Il levait les yeux au ciel, et Jackson reprenait un air sérieux.

- Ton père viendra sans doute parler de tous ça avec toi. Je dois aller les rejoindre. Essaye de ne pas te faire chopper par des Alpha, Stilinski.

- Ouais, je vais essayer ! Oh ! Attends !

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Jackson s'arrêtait en grognant.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas ... Faire quelque chose ... Pour que je puisse sortir d'ici ? Par exemple changer mon heure de départ dans l'ordinateur ou un truc dans le genre !

- J'hallucine.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe sous ton nez, Stilinski ?!

L'humain grimaçait. L'unique chose qu'il voyait passer sous son nez était les immondes plateaux repas que lui apporté l'infirmière et qui se finissaient bien souvent dans la poubelle de la salle de bain de la chambre.

- Ton père a placé ses hommes partout dans l'hôpital.

- Il les enlèvera sûrement quand ... Il sera au courant de tout ça...

- Si tu veux mon avis, à cette heure-ci il doit déjà en savoir assez pour faire le lien entre tous les derniers événements de Beacon Hills.

- Justement, ça nous fera gagner du temps ! Crois moi, quand il va savoir que j'ai été kidnappé par des Alpha détraqués, il me retiendra prisonnier dans cette chambre sous surveillance tous le restant de ma vie.

- Et ce n'est pas moi que ça va déranger.

- Ok. Super la meute. Cool ! Merci franchement. Je me débrouillerai. Tous seul. Encore.

Le loup roulait des yeux.

- Tu es lourd et tu me fais chier.

C'était sur ces douces paroles que Jackson Whittemore s'en allait non sans claquer la porte.

- Vive les frères.

Stiles allongeait sa tête contre l'oreiller, regardant le plafond avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Derek était en vie. Derek s'était battu pour le retrouver. Tant de sentiments l'envahissait actuellement. Mais le plus important restait le soulagement. Le soulagement de revoir enfin celui qui faisait, depuis un moment déjà, battre son cœur, et rendre sa vie meilleure.

* * *

La réaction du shérif s'était faite aussi inattendu que sa visite fut tardive.

Après la visite de Jackson, Stiles s'était attendu à ce que son père déboule dans la minute, et lui fasse une morale qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

Seulement, son père ne s'était pointé qu'en début de soirée, un regard triste envers son fils.

- Stiles ... Je suis tellement ... Désolé...

Le plus jeune préférait ne rien dire pour l'instant. Le shérif allait passer un sacré bout de temps à s'excuser – maladroitement, puis Stiles lui dirait finalement que ce n'était rien, le shérif soupirerait de soulagement puis ils feraient la paix.

- J'aurais dû me rendre compte de certaine chose ... Enfin ... Scott ... Il a des crocs, bordel !

Stiles lâchait un petit rire à la remarque de son père. Pour lui, c'était devenu quelque chose de naturel. Il ne comptait même plus les fois ou Derek avait sorti les crocs parce que Stiles parlait trop ou était juste trop pénible. Ah ... Derek ...

Quand son père se mettait a tousser, mal a l'aise, il se demandait s'il ne lisait pas dans ses pensées. Il sentait la conversation tant redoutée arriver à grand pas.

- Et à propos de Derek Hale ...

Ça sentait mauvais tout ça.

- Ah. Oui. Derek. Pourquoi tu veux parler de lui au fait ?

Le shérif arquait un sourcil en s'asseyant sur le siège a coté du lit de son fils.

- Parce que c'est le premier mot qui est sorti de ta bouche à ton réveil.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait ... Tu sais ... En discuter.

- Je crois que si.

Stiles gigotait dans son lit, vraiment mal a l'aise. Il avait déjà eu toute sorte de discussion avec son père. Mais parler de Derek Hale était une autre histoire.

- Stiles, je viens d'apprendre que tu as été kidnapper par deux ... Alpha, c'est ça?

L'adolescent acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête.

- Donc kidnappé par des Alpha, et justement à cause de cet homme.

- Ils t'ont raconté ça?

- Bien sur! C'est même Hale qui m'en a parlé !

- Tu ... Oh mon dieu tu as vu Derek ?!

Son père se relevait en étouffant un rire.

- Tu vois, c'est absolument de ça que je veux parler ! Ta réaction! Quel est ton lien avec cet homme ?

- Un lien ? Avec Derek ? Non, arrête ! On ne parle même pas, lui et moi !

Le shérif croisait les bras sur le torse en le regardant. Ce n'était visiblement pas la bonne réponse ...

- Alors vous faite quoi ?

- On se dispute ! Genre … Tous. Le. Temps. Des fois il me frappe ! Je t'assure, surtout quand je parle trop. Il m'énerve, je l'énerve, enfin tu vois! Et puis Derek est un homme ! Et surtout moi aussi ! Je ne vois vraiment pas de quel lien tu pourrais parler.

- Stiles, je t'en pris, je sais que tu mens. Tu as toujours ce tic, là!

- Un tic ? Quel tic ?!

- Tu ne fais que de parler.

- Ce n'est pas un tic ! J'expose les faits !

Son père soupirait d'agacement.

- Je vois. Alors si je te dis qu'il est juste derrière la porte et qu'il attend ma permission pour entrer, ça ne te fait rien ?

Stiles déglutissait difficilement. Il savait que son père bluffait. Mais si c'était vrai ? Et si Derek était juste là, à attendre pour le voir ?

- Je ... Ça ne me fait rien ...

- Je sais que tu mens, Stiles. Je suis tous de même ton père, bordel ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité, hein ?

Stiles se redressait, oubliant un instant ses blessures.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même ! Je ...

Il se rallongeait doucement en grimaçant.

- Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Derek ... On s'est juste fait des adieux. Et tout ce que je peux te dire ... C'est que si je suis encore en vie actuellement... C'est juste parce que lui aussi.

Le shérif soupirait et posait sa main sur l'épaule de son fils en lui lançant un regard tendre.

- Tu sais Stiles, finalement, je ne connais pas Derek Hale. Et tout ce que j'ai pu dire … ou faire contre lui … Oublis juste. Je veux que tu sois heureux … C'est tout ce qui compte.

Stiles prenait la main de son père dans la sienne.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Que son père accepte enfin Derek. Qu'il le voit tel qu'il était réellement. Et à présent, il n'avait plus aucun obstacle. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller retrouver Derek. Et le remercier comme il se doit d'être toujours là, en vie, près de lui.

Oui. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller voir Derek.

Revoir Derek. Son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres.

Il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait, à présent …

* * *

_Hey hey, voilà :3 Et oui, pas de confrontation entre Derek et Stiles sur ce chapitre, mais le prochain chapitre qui sera également le dernier sera entièrement dédié au couple !_

_J'espère que ça vous à plu, et à très vite pour la suite (:_


End file.
